(Un)reasonable Truce
by The Man Who Speaks In Hands
Summary: Another self insert by The Man Who Speaks In Hands, with another author by the name of The Emerald Queen 88 (go check her out :D) / A recently infected Hunter has a run in with a green clad woman, and has the sense (literally) beaten into his head, and they declare a "truce" and prepare to travel! (The Man Who Speaks In Hands The Hunter) (Emerald The Emerald Queen 88)
1. Meeting

(Un)reasonable Truce

 **Hey, ANOTHER SELF INSERT! Author (The Man Who Speaks In Hands) and another author (The Emerald Queen 88) allowed to be a self insert as well! Yeah, this is gonna be pretty sweet, as long as I don't screw up. The first chapter is gonna be longer than the others, I promise. The next chapters won't be 600 words short.. More 1000 each.**

Emerald trudged through some grass, looking into a building surrounded by over grown grass, and there appeared to be no infected around. That was a bad sign. It meant they were hiding. She heard some screaming, sounded like a couple infected found someone.. Sigh.

"HEL-" he appeared to be cut off suddenly. Maybe they broke his neck or slit his throat, or maybe they just managed to finally beat him to death. That sucks.

She tucked her shotgun (Franchi's pump. Frickin' awesome.) closer, not wanting to be found. She moved out of the grass, her green hoodie no longer offering camouflage, then again.. The jeans ruined it anyway. Red (dyed, naturally brown) hair would also ruin it unless she put the hood up. But that made sight bad. Which sucked.

She moved into the store as quietly as possible, and found a couple med kits. A crow bar. A couple.. Is that subway sandwiches? She ducked below the counter, her 5'3 frame not giving her away.

She took a long sniff of the sandwich.

Yep. Nothing in 'em seems to be rotten either! She grabbed the one that smelled the nicest and ducked down, sitting pretzel style. She wasn't chubby in any way, just food now is a case of "eat all you can, whenever you can. You never know what your last meal is gonna be..." Ooh! Pepperoni and Salami, white cheese, and pharmagon cheese...

A couple minutes of eating later, and she'd downed a lot. Sigh. She sat there, thinking of how uncomfortable it was gonna be getting up. Then she realized she was out of fucks to GIVE, and stood up. Nope. Huh. Nothing. Good.

She started to move forward, and on her third step she heard a deafening screech. She stopped dead in her tracks, and saw a figure stumbling around, as if wondering where it.. Or HE is. He turned to her, with blue eyes, looking like marbles. He had a brown hoodie on, white fur lining the inside. Blue exercise pants with stripes down the sides. 6'4. A build like that of a runner, or parkour artist.

He looked filled with rage seeing her, but that was probably because he was infected. She lifted her shotgun.

CLICK-CLACK.

He seemed even more annoyed. Suddenly, for a split second, his eyes softened, and changed to brown, and SNAP, they were blue again, and full of hatred. All infected's eyes were blue (if you ever got a good look at infected's eyes) during the day. At night they turned red. No one knew why this happened. It just did.

The shot deafened all present.

"Ow shit!" She gripped her shoulder, a ten gauge shotgun still very hard on her small frame. Whatever. She had a dead-y to kill. Let the sandwiches handle the pain. And it appeared she had missed as well. Seriously, that recoil hurt like a bitch.

CLICK. The trigger gave no way to another blast.

"What?"

CLICK. Still nothing.

"Oh no.."

She tried once more.

CLICK.

"Sigh, well, I have this!" She lifted the crowbar, about four feet long. Very sturdy, not rusty at all. Then again, it wasn't exactly threatening to someone who pretty much has seven inches knifes on his hands, each FINGER. Oh well, Crowbar Girl VS Edward Scissor Hands.

His eyes softened, changed color, and had a fearful expression. Then switched back to mad and blue.

He walked forward, slowly... Painfully? It seemed that he had a really deep cut on his left shin. It went all the way to the bone...

He raised his right hand

CONK!

He ducked a little bit, obvious pain on the head. It obviously hurt to get hit with a crowbar.

DONK!

Emerald hit him in the side, where the rib cage doesn't cover. His eyes switched to brown again. He was crying. Her heart softened a little bit, but she went back to the situation at hand(s). (Lol, puns.)

The piece of a crowbar bounced off of the floor.

"Oh. Well then." He had cut the bar in half like a hot SWORD through butter. The big "Twaaaaang" was the other half of the crowbar hitting the floor.

He gave her a stare of "I'm looking at a dead persoooooon..."

FWIP! The claw flew over her head, missing by millimeters.

He'd somehow missed his first swipe on someone standing STILL.

Which had given Emerald the time to swing the crowbar, and-

CLUNK!

Cut off the author..

FWUMP.

And knock out the dazed infected.

"Sorry!.." (Sarcasm is her thing)

Instead of twitching and other creepy things when knocked out, the Hunter just sat there. Laying still. Not dead, his chest was still heaving. As I said, getting hit over the head with a crowbar repeatedly really gets the heart 'a' pumpin'

She felt bad. His jaw was dripping blood, and so was his stomach underneath his hoodie. He just got knocked the FRICK out. She smiled at the thought, and in her best imitation of whoever said that, she yelled into his face "YOU JUS' GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT, MAIIIIN!"

She sighed, and grabbed his right pant leg, which was duct taped, and dragged him back behind the counter. She patched up the wound on his left leg, surprisingly well. (When your technically are allowed to practice medicine, it's hard not to know what to do) and made a splint that allowed him to still move his entire leg and his ankle. It was pretty sturdy too.

Emerald walked away, looking for more medicine to help herself. She couldn't help this Hunter, and it appeared he was infected not a week ago. His hoodie was still relatively clean. His pants were covered in dust, but only torn at the ankles. She decided to forget about him, and move through the store.

"Finally!" She shouted, as she finally found the ten gauge shells for her shotgun. "I've been looking for you forever.." She smiled. Sarcasm was her main thing, and she was a MASTER at it.

It was a couple hours of searching later, and she'd scraped up roughly ten med-kits, forty ten gauge shots for her main weapon, a pair of defibrillator's, two bottles of pills, and a DEAGLE. She made her way back to the counter, wondering if there were any sandwiches left, and saw the Hunter. Sitting up, and staring at his hands, it appeared he hadn't heard her coming back. Internally she said "Stealth level 29 researched.."

She could tell the expression on his face from behind. He wasn't giving a "WTF!?" Face, he had no expression. And then suddenly,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was a hellish scream mixed with what must have been his real voice. It sounded like two screams at the same time. It however ended with the real voice.

He must've heard her jump about seven feet in the air (I can do sarcasm too, Emerald!) and turned lightning quick. His eyes were brown, and... Weren't changing? He backed up into the wall, and yelled out "P-Please! Step back!" What was funny, was that he was six foot four, 3/4'ths mobile, and was begging a small framed woman of 5'3 not to hurt him. Then again, she has two high caliber weapons.

He was flat against the wall, appearing to be the most he's been scared in his... Life(s?)

She lowered her shotgun, and asked "Are you.. Alive?" "Can infected speak?" He may be being held at gunpoint, but he had no reason not to be sassy (other than that he was being held at gunpoint) "What's wrong with your fingers, Edward Scissor Hands?" He frowned. "Ya- Ya got me.."

She walked off, content he wouldn't attack her.

She exited the mini-mall, she only knew because of the many products it carried, the sign had fallen and decayed long ago. Pharmacy, Gun Shop, Subway, a couple more. Emerald heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see the Hunter following her, right beside her. "Where we goin'?" "We?" She looked slightly appalled. Sure, his face hadn't been cut up too bad, a moron could think he was uninfected, but still.

"'We' ain't goin'," she emphasized on his accent. Rude. "Nowhere." His face seemed to sink. "Well then what the hell am I gonna do?" "Your gonna piss off, go away, in the opposite direction, RIGHT NOW," Emerald pulled out a compass. "Which is East." His face dropped some more, well it wasn't his face. It was more his eyelids. His eyes closed further, and further.

He continued following. Emerald suddenly turned and kicked him in the splint.

C-CRACK!

"AAAAAAAGH!" Then a couple "Ssssss.. Oooooh..." And feeling his leg. He was now lying on his side. "That'll keep you away, right?" "Why are you so flippin' cold?" "I've depended and been let down by numerous people. You don't get a chance to let me down."

His eyelids went all the way shut now, or like Cowboys in a fight, squinting their eyes until the other chickens out. Emerald apparently didn't catch the memo, but did catch a foot to the back of her leg where the knee meets the lower leg, which knocked her to the pavement.

He snagged her shotgun, and pointed it at her head... Well.. He grabbed it wrong. He was actually pointing it at himself. Moron. "Hahah, idiot." "What!?" "Your holding it the wrong way, Doofus." "I dun' know, I'm a flippin' Hunter!" She looked at him, enquizitively. "Do you know your name?" "... No." She laughed, which pissed off the Hunter further. "DO YOU WANT ME TO REMOVE YOUR SPINE?" She dropped the sarcasm and attitude for now. She had a pissed, crippled Hunter on her hands.

He sighed. "Sorry.. This isn't me.. I'm normally much more polite than this.." She looked at him, and saw that his eyes had soften and his posture had sagged, so he obviously wasn't lying. "Look, re attach my brace, and I'll be on my way." She then looked at him, and delved into deep thought.

If she kept him around, he could be of amazing help, and if she ran into some.. Less than friendly survivors, she could get him to deal with them. But first she had to get him WALKING. "Can you jump with that brace on?" "... Yeah...?" "I can re attach your brace and drag you along with me." He suddenly looked a little reluctant to be with someone whom had just turned on him and kicked him in the brace that was holding him up. "Yeah, normally I'm not that cold. Sorry." He didn't seem much more reassured, but caved in, and said "Okay..."

So she put his brace back on, enhanced it, after all, she just managed to kick it off easily. Just had to try. He then jumped up, and jumped West, and landed roughly 116 feet away. "Nice!" He'd peaked at forty feet in the air. He'd already jumped back before she'd finished her one word sentence. Emerald knew, this Hunter was not to be fucked with. She then asked "What's your name anyway?" "Like I said," he turned his head down "I dunno." She reached over, and when he leaned away she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him closer.

She put her hand in his hoodie pocket, and pulled it out holding his wallet. He had $20 on him the day he got infected. Huh. "You were poor apparently." "Yeah.. I can remember things.. Sometimes." His driver's license (which was expired a year ago) said (with doing the math and adding the year) that he was 18, 130 pounds, and born in Boston Massachusetts. And his name was Jacob Fitzeres.

 **Well guys, that wraps up chapter one! Again, this is gonna be one of those stories where the beginning is really long and the rest of the chapters are like 2/3'rds as long as this. Also Emerald is based off of one of my friends, The Emerald Queen 88. She's published two Undertale stories, go check em out, she's AMAZING. And she did give me permission to make a character based off of her. And Jacob is based off of ME. With a bent name of course.**


	2. Memories

(Un)reasonable Truce

Chapter 2 is here folks!

 **Well yeah, everyone review on how they felt about last chapter and this chapter! Go visit the author (whom I asked permission to do this) The Emerald Queen 88. Very nice. She makes very good stories :) (she's published two Undertale stories!)**

"So.. Jacob.. How's being a infected parkour artist mixed with Edward Scissor Hands working out?" Jacob looked at Emerald with a look of complete anger on his face. "I nearly got beaten to death by a tiny woman with a CROWBAR." She jumped a little bit but returned the look. "I am not tiny!" He leaned up, adjusting to his full height. "Uh.. Well at least I'm alive!" Next, hurt flashed across his face, and then burning fury "-ich.. I mean.." His eyes seemed to be ALIGHT. Emerald realized way too late she had crossed a line people had crossed with him before on other matters.

He raised a clawed hand and swiped, missing on purpose. Right in front of her neck. He did the 'I'm watching you' motion with two fingers. She gulped, and decided for the second time that day NOT to piss off the six foot four, one hundred thirty pound, Hunter. Then his face softened, and he shyed away, turning away. "Sorry.." She guessed the infection had made him incredibly violent before she literally beat some sense into his head.

She smiled a sad smile and patted his shoulder, comfortingly. She felt his muscles tense. Must have been a really shy guy when the infection didn't suddenly take control of his mind a little bit every ten minutes. They continued walking down a road, leading no where. The Sun was gonna set.. Emerald checked her watch.. In two hours. You never wanted to be around in the dark. EVER. Some of Emeralds previous-teammates learned that the hard way.

Her previous team mates were previously alive. A couple flashbacks and she cringed. "Run! Lacey, Em," her teammates had given everyone a nickname. She was 'Em'. That was Nicholas's last words if you don't count the numerous chocking noises he made. Heh, damn Jacob's kind and everything they stand for.

Lacey got ran the hell over by a tank. Not an infected tank. A military's tank. A M1A2 Abrams. In the middle of her torso. It was like a horrible 'saw the lady in half' trick, except it was botched. She wasn't sawed down the middle, she was crushed down the middle. And Mike. Poor Mike.

She didn't even want to think about what happened to Mike. For all she knew, he could even be alive. But only like a 13% chance he's alive. Very, very slim. Or Mike could be dead, and stumbling around, or having already been shot by a survivor. Well.. Mike was experimented on by the military. They infected him, with a weaker strain of the Green Flu, which everyone called 'The Green FCK U' she was forced to watch as Mike... changed.

The first transformation was his eyes turning gray, between his natural green eye color and blue. It just stopped in the middle. His legs started to rot a little, and his veins in his legs changed color, but his upper body stayed the same, hips up was vine, hips down was visibly fucked. They watched his upper body supersize. They watched his legs grow a little as to how his jeans split a little at the ankles, and his arms became the size of tree's. His red (from blood) white t-shirt ripped so it became a practical tank top

The restraints on the table had snapped a while before, and he'd sat up, and turned his head left and right, looking at his arms and legs, terrified, and yelled once "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Judging by how much blood his heart was pumping and that he still had the strength to scream like hell, his heart was growing with the rest of himself. He got off the table the second he'd finally stopped growing, three uniformed military men pointing shotguns at him stepped back in fear. He stared at patiently.

What had everyone happy was that he retained his mind. His mind was fine. He was sane! They'd finally made a tank that was sane! Wait.. Finally? Emerald looked away from Mike for a second to see one of the researchers wide eyed talking to another researcher, and he quietly as he could shouted out "#23 is a success, now we just got to keep him happy, and he'll do our bidding and heavy lifting!" She spat at their shoes and said "His name is MIKE!" One of the other researchers rolled his eyes and said "Yes, yes, Mr. Deloras will be cared for, don't worry, we totally aren't evil government scientists who only work to be assholes to society and keep our sorry asses alive." Well.. That's not what they said, but that's all she heard.

She was shaken out of thought as Jacob shook her "Emerald! Emerald! Emerald! Emerald! Emerald! Emera-" "WHAAAAAAAAAT!? I'm remembering bad things!"

Jacob looked at her for a millisecond like 'fucking really?' Before saying "I see a shack up ahead, we might wanna stick around there for the night!" Emerald sighed and said "Agreed.."

Fourteen minutes later..

They had arrived at the shack. There was a pretty big padlock, and Emerald prepared to shoot of off, Jacob pulled her out of the way, and swiped once very lightly, and the lock was reduced to five pieces of metal. "How do you not impale me or anything you touch anyway?" "Blade part 's' 'r' retractable." He slurred.

He kicked the door in, and the blade parts of his fingers were not sheathed. It appeared to be a two room shack. One room was the bathroom, with a very crammed toilet, sink, and shower. The rest of the very crude "house" was about 10 feet across in every direction. Forty feet to walk around, pretty generous to ask during a zombie apocalypse.

Emerald walked in and said (sarcastically) "Feels like home already." She plopped down on the surprisingly clean couch. The wall was cinder block on the outside and four inch thick wood on the inside. Jacob opted for the floor for sleeping... It felt more like home. Emerald heard a 'SHUNK!' And then Jacob said "Aww crap.."

1\. He had his claw stuck in the floor

2\. He was trying to pull it out (Un-successfully)

3\. He was trying to conceal it (very badly)

She started laughing at him and he was blushing until his head looked like a tomato.

"Shaddap!" "No, hahahhahaha!" It was obvious he was smiling. "Retract your claw!" "I can't, the muscle devoted to pulling the claws back in isn't very strong.." She laughed again. "Try harder!" "If I try harder it will rip out my claw or I'll just slam my hand into the ground!" "Claws grow back!" "How do you know?" "As a person possessing medical knowledge, I can say your claws will grow back!" "Yeah, but how do you know?" She sighed "I don't.. But.. which ones your dominant hand?"

He lifted his other hand. "Good! Now tug as hard as possible!"

RRRRRRIIIIP-POP.

First it sounded painful, then the claw just popped out. It was embedded in the floor. Jacob looked at his clawless fingers. Two fingers had survived, his first and his pinky. Sigh. And, surprisingly, the removal was quite painless! And just like sharks teeth, a moment later.. A new retractable claw was in place!

"Woah.. Cool!" Emerald tugged the embedded claw, and jerked it free by rotating it multiple times. It was a good five inches long, a little bit of blood on it. It was obviously Jacob's blood. It was a weird color, or maybe it was another infected's blood.

Jacob laughed, staring at his hand incredulously, as when his claws were tugged out, it was his normal hands. Nothing wrong, perfect hands. Sigh. He couldn't ever become pure blooded again, could he? Well, he would or he'd die trying! With the help of this girl with a shotgun.. He guessed.

 **And, chapter over! Like I said, chapters will be shorter than the beginning unless something big is happening, and yes, Emerald Queen 88 is Emerald from this story! She gave me permission. Jacob is ME. With my own permission XD. But yeah, see ya in chapter 3! CHECK OUT The Emerald Queen 88! Oh yeah, I don't know if the real Emerald Queen 88 is a doctor/nurse. I just made it that way for future purposes. *smiles devilishly***


	3. Survivors

(Un)reasonable Truce

Chapter 3 is here, folks!

 **Hey, The Man Who Speaks In Hands here! I have your third chapter right here! Here, have a cookie. Aside from that, once again, thank you for reading! And go check out the author who Emerald is based off of, The Emerald Queen 88. (Was gonna joke to her about being an 88 mm anti aircraft gun, firing Emerald rounds. But that would be stupid.) (Very creative name for a character based off a real person, Man Who Speaks In Hands.) - Sarcasm. either way, let's just begin. Shieße! еварт!**

Jacob awoke first after the claw episode they went to bed (not really Jacob), Jacob taking the floor and Emerald taking the couch (not by force, surprisingly) he looked up and saw her sleeping on the couch, so he got up, and tested the sink. Running WATER! Jacob ran back over to Emerald, shook her awake, and yelled "RUNNING WATER!" That woke Emerald up, REAL FAST. "RUNNING WATER?!" "RUNNING WATER!" "RUNNING WATEEEEEEEER!" Emerald shot up, and was in the shower in a record 2.7 seconds! The water may have been cold, but it was CLEAN. And second off, ITS FLIPPIN' WATER!

Jacob was bummed out that he didn't get to the shower first, but went over to see a mini fridge and a cabinet full of glasses. The mini fridge contained five pieces of fried chicken (still cold) but there was a microwave (hopefully it was a miracle alongside the water) Jacob grabbed the box of fried chicken, and ran for the microwave. He looked inside the box. A five piece fried chicken and three biscuits!

He slammed the box on the counter, and grabbed out the chicken, opened the microwave, made sure it was plugged in, and set the time for 4:00 minutes until it was done. He ate a biscuit while he was waiting. Mmmmm, buttered..

After taking a three minute shower, Emerald came out after drying off with a towel, in her casual clothes (the white undershirt for her green jacket, and jeans) and saw Jacob sitting next to a- A WORKING MICROWAVE!? "Jacob!?" "I KNOW! FRIED CHICKEN!" Finally it went, that holy sound,

BING!

Jacob opened the microwave eagerly and set the chicken out on a plate. Jacob handed Emerald a biscuit, and smiled. She couldn't really see his eyes under his hoodie at the moment, but she could see his smile. What she didn't know was that he was crying under his hoodie. He was dying/dead inside. He hadn't enjoyed these pleasures in so long, he hadn't enjoyed these things more than eight years BEFORE his infection... And to do it with another person just.. It brought him to his knees.

After finishing the Fried Chicken and then splitting the last biscuit, Jacob went to the bathroom, and Emerald went to the couch. At the moment the door was closed, after jokingly waving to Emerald with a false smile, he sat on the toilet with the cover down and cried. He put down his hood and saw his eyes were a little red at the edges.

After coming back out of the bathroom (making sure he wasn't crying and that it wasn't visible) he said "Well. We have a reasonably well stocked.. "House".. What do we do now?" Emerald smiled "Certainly not leave! Running water and electricity? Hell no!" "Heh, good idea, I'm gonna head out to find some grocery's or food for tonight, stay here! Under no circumstances do you leave!" "Ok.." Emerald sat down on the couch. While she wasn't looking Jacob snatched the Deagle and an entire magazine of ammunition.

Jacob falsely smiled and closed the door, he sighed. Ok. Well, better come back with SOMETHING.

He walked away, looking everywhere for sign of people or animals... And eventually, he spotted a stag. A massive deer, probably got that way because of no one hunting it. The thing was, infected did no harm what so ever to animals. They mostly AVOIDED animals. Dogs they didn't hurt, but didn't interact with either.

Jacob did his best to find out how to use the desert eagle. He lined up the sights, lined up with only one eye, and put his first finger in front of the trigger.

The thunder strike like sound blasted around the surrounding woodlands.

Jacob was almost knocked onto his ass, wondering how the hell Emerald even held this thing. Well, the deer wasn't going anywhere.. The hole was MASSIVE. You could see daylight through the other side of its torso.. Man, that thing was LOUD!

Jacob picked up the deer, and started dragging it back. Suddenly he felt as if someone was watching him. Probably 150 feet away... He turned and saw a young man, who looked to be around twenty, a white T-shirt on and a sweatshirt tied around his waist, hole filled Jeans, and his white t-shirt had the phrase "Bull Shifters" on it, and he had a assault rifle aimed at his head! To his left was a man in a white suit, with blood stains on it. He had a very big shotgun.

Assault rifle fire popped off into the trees surrounding him. Pellets crossed over the ground in front of him, missing thankfully.

Meanwhile,

Emerald sat on the couch, watching TV () Well, she was watching military TV, the only channel left. It was always military operatives saying "It's gonna be alright!" "Find us!" "We'll save your ass!" "Help around the base!" And such. It was obviously bullshit. A moron could tell it was bullshit.

She heard a knock on the door. Instinctively, she would have answered it, but it could be a smart infected. Again, it knocked, but harder and more times. Emerald gave and and shouted out "Who's there?" She picked up her Franchi's pump shotgun and loaded eight shots into it. The person on the other side replied "My friends call me Coach!" And another voice say "Rochelle!"

Emerald replied with "Hey, I'm Emerald! Anyone else there with you, or just you two?" "We got two people out in the woods scouting it out, hey, mind letting us in?" "What are their names?" "Ellis and Nick! Please! Let us in!" She heard multiple shots, it sounded like an Uzi and a.. Grenade launcher?

"Ok! Ok!" Emerald opened the door, and saw a pile of dead infected and a black man, who appeared to have a teacher or something at a school, and a younger black woman who looked to be a tourist. They stumbled over eachother to get in, but made their way quickly as possible. When they were finally in, and done catching their breather, they asked "You got anyone with ya?" Emerald nodded and said "Yeah.. His name is Jacob..."

MEANWHILE MEANWHILE,

Jacob was ducking shots and had yet to be hit. He jumped over and tackled the one in the bull shifter's shirt. "HES GOT ME! HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Jacob pinned him up against a tree, and said "Hey, shoot me his neck goes bye!" The one in the bull shifter's shirt said "Ya can talk?" "Of course I can!" Jacob declaimed it like it was obvious. The one in the suit let his shotgun sag and his jaw drop. "Now I've seen everything.." "No Nick, you have yet to see a nuke go off and a tank crush a military tank." The man in the bull shifters shirt drawled factually.

The man in the suit sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but said "Your not wrong.." Without much effort or fear the guy on the bull shifters shirt said "Hi! I'm Ellis!" The man in the suit facepalmed. "Hi. I'm Nick, don't get to remembering it though. I may have to kill you later." Jacob let Ellis down, and made sure Nick didnt point his gun at him. "Follow me. I have a friend this way, in a shack. Running water and electricity!"

Nick raised an eyebrow at that, but Ellis yelled out "Yeah! Let's go!" So Nick followed. "What's your name any way, Talking Hunter?" "Jacob." "Last name?" Nick seemed unconvinced "Fitzeres." Jacob just kept walking, and picked the deer back up. It appeared nothing had touched it, so that was good. Ellis seemed a little puzzled yet interested in the talking and intelligent infected.

MEANWHILE MEANWHILE MEANWHILE

Coach and Rochelle were still sharing details with Emerald. "... and then, I punched him in the balls!" As if Rochelle was proud of it. Coach laughed. "Well, anything about you to know?" Emerald shrugged "I am not the right size for my primary, and my companion," she said companion as if it made her sick to her stomach. "Well, he's got my desert eagle." Not that he needed it for whatever he was doing.

Coach rose and eyebrow. "You don't seem to like your.. Companion.." Emerald shrugged again. "We met yesterday, and.. We didn't meet on good terms. I had to beat some sense into him with a crowbar..." Rochelle's eyebrows went up and it appeared both of them had red flags running in their heads.

Meanwhile,

Jacob, Nick, and Ellis were now ten steps from the cabin. "So, Jacob From State Farm, who's your friend?" Jacob let out an angered "grrrrrr..." And turned and threw his hands in the air, earning a satisfied, devilish, grinch like smile form on Nick's face. "Your a serious prick! 1. She's a friend I met a day ago-" "Already got a lady friend?" Nick was laughing on the inside.

From the inside of the cabin you could have heard a "Oh shit!" And a "Woah!" And then a CRACK! Nick's entire skull hurt now. Getting hit REALLY hard over the head with a shotgun's stock obviously hurt. So hard the stock broke off and was currently flying a couple miles.

Jacob kicked in the door to the cabin, and walked in as pissed off as can be.

Nick was no longer laughing on the inside.

Coach and Rochelle knew what Jacob looked like,

And Ellis is still optimistic.

 **CHAPTER OVER! :D. Sorry if this took forever.**


End file.
